Polvora Mojada
by Mage11an
Summary: Que harias tu si te das cuenta que no tienes lo que esa persona espera de ti?


El songfic a continuación (el primero que escribo como tal), lo hice inspirado en una antigua canción del español Pablo Abraira. Dedicado a los fans de HP en especial a mi cyber-familia (amantes incluidas :-P) y amigs del foro Nox. Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones.

Pólvora Mojada

A veces cuesta ser honesto con uno mismo cuando se pretende seguir en una actitud sabiendo que a la postre es dañino; pero cuesta mas ser honesto ante otros sobre eso mismo.

Harry Potter, mientras estaba en el jardín de La Madriguera, sentado en el césped y descansando un poco del ajetreo de la boda de Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley meditaba sobre el particular tema además que varios recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Entre ellos fue cuando beso a Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces a los son de los vítores de los griffindors por haber ganado un importante partido.

_Yo te acaricie por nada_

_Por sentirte un poco mía_

_Me gustaba ver tu cuerpo_

_Y tener tu compañía_

_Tu callabas, yo reía_

Se sentía feliz en ese entonces, o creía estarlo, porque se dio cuenta que no era tan así. Fue cuando Harry nota que alguien se acerca, se trata de Ginny. Harry fingió no darse cuenta pero no pudo evitar sentirse con cierta incomodidad.

Harry! – Le llama ella – Por fin te encuentro! Que haces aquí alejado? Me tenias preocupada porque no te veías por ningún lado.

Aquí me tienes – Le replico el moreno – estoy descansando de la fiesta y... – Dudando un instante – estaba meditando.

Sobre que? – Le pregunto la pelirroja. Por un momento el chico noto un cierto tono de ansiedad en la pregunta que le formulo Ginny.

En eso Harry se incorporo del césped y dándole la espalda a la chica miro la noche estrellada. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas porque tenia en ese momento un furioso cúmulo de pensamientos que se agolparon de repente en su cabeza. Fuera del ruido de ambiente de la fiesta el silencio entre los dos chicos ese tornaba por segundos pesado.

Muchas cosas Ginny. – Contesto por fin Harry – Lo que paso en el curso pasado, lo que haré cuando encuentre a Snape, lo que haré cuando enfrente a Voldemort...

No pienses en eso ahora Harry! – Le interrumpió la pelirroja, y poniéndose delante de él, lo abraza – Ahora no es momento para esas cosas. Debes disfrutar de la boda de mi hermano.

_Y de pronto me di cuenta_

Que temblabas en mis manos 

Harry sentía como ella temblaba, era demasiado para él, se sentía mal y miserable. No quiere volver a caer en lo mismo. La tomo de los hombros y la aparto de él.

_Me sentí como un gusano_

_Y te dije mírame_

No puedo Ginny. – Negó Harry – Recuerda que soy el único quien debe enfrentar a ese enajenado y es inevitable que piense en estas cosas. Además... necesito aclarar sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos. – Ginny se estremeció un poco ante la ultima frase.

Harry, de que quieres aclarar? – No sabia por que, pero en la chica le estaba surgiendo una inquietud poco usual.

Es difícil lo que voy a decir pero... si sobrevivo: No intentes volver conmigo.

Tu llorabas, yo no sé 

La fiesta seguía indiferente, la noche era fresca, extrañamente fresca. La brisa jugaba con los cabellos de ambos jóvenes quienes se miraban, una con incredulidad y el otro serio pero sus manos inquietas denotaban incomodidad.

Que dijiste?... – Pregunto Ginny entre sorprendida e incrédula.

Lo que escuchaste. Lo siento, pero el rompimiento de lo nuestro es definitivo.

Entonces... – Susurro la chica – Estuviste solo distrayéndote conmigo... no?

Ginny no... – Intento explicar Harry

Es eso... no es así Harry Potter? Solo fui una distracción para ti. Un juguete! – Escupió la chica mirándolo dolida y furiosa. Harry esperaba algo así, aunque se lamento al notar que esto se volvería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

_Mujer, me estas pidiendo amor_

_Y yo no puedo darte nada_

_Mujer, no sigas por favor_

_Porque la llama del amor_

_No enciende pólvora mojada_

Desde que te conocí – Continua la chica con el mismo tono – que me has gustado. Pero nunca te fijastes en mi. Apenas me tratabas como la hermana menor de Ron y ni siquiera cambio después que me salvaste en la cámara secreta. No me invitaste a ese baile del torneo de los Tres Magos y te negaste de primeras a que te acompañara al ministerio. No sabia que hacer. Hermione me aconsejo esa vez que me distrajera y que no me obsesionara contigo. – En eso Ginny comenzó a sollozar pero continuo -Cuando me besaste me sentí la chica más feliz de mi vida porque por un momento pensé que por fin me querías, pese lo que ocurrió con el profesor Dumbledore y la traición de Snape, pero cuando me dijiste en el funeral que terminábamos, pensé que, era por protegerme, pero fue solo para deshacerte mi...

No pudo continuar y se apoyo en un árbol cercano para poder llorar. Harry al escuchar todo eso se conmovió ante la confesión. Se acerco a ella y quería abrazarla para confortarla pero prefirió mantener la distancia.

_Deja ya este juego_

_Que no hay nada más cruel que jugar con fuego_

Ginny, escúchame. – Comenzó el chico casi susurrando – No quería lastimarte por esto, y nunca quise jugar con tus sentimientos. Todavía no tengo claro como paso esto...

Ah no? – Espeto irónicamente la chica aun llorando.

Ginny por favor deja terminar. – Replico Harry con algo de molestia – Solo sé que no fui el mismo en el curso pasado. No sabia por que me molestaba tanto cuando te veía saliendo con Dean Thomas. No debía pero fue así. Me acuerdo cuando logre salir del castigo de Snape estaba muy fuera de sí, ya que no pude jugar ese partido tan importante, y cuando los vi celebrando la victoria, me desborde tanto que casi no me di cuenta que te había besado delante de todos en la sala común. No debí hacerlo pero fue como si todo hubira sido manipulado y forzado por alguien desde las sombras, por decir una cosa así y no es para disculparme.

De nuevo el silencio, la fiesta y las risas ya se estaban apagando. Es probable que muchos invitados ya se estén retirando a sus hogares. El llanto de la pelirroja estaba pasando a un leve sollozo.

En verdad que lo siento Ginny, nunca quise jugar con tus sentimientos, pero no podía seguir con esta falsa ilusión que sin querer sembré en ti; tenia que serte sincero porque de lo contrario seria peor. Además debes saber que no es cierto de que no te tomaba en cuenta en todo este tiempo. La verdad es que te tengo cariño como hermano. Te considero la hermana que nunca tuve así como a Ron como un hermano. Toda tu familia la considero como la familia que nunca tuve.

Fue en ese momento cuando la chica se giro lentamente hacia Harry con el pelo algo desordenado y el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Honestamente Ginny, corte contigo no solamente para protegerte de Voldemort y sus mortifagos; tambien lo hice para protegerte de mí. No tengo nada de lo que quieres. Nada de eso.

No sabia que más decir, en verdad que para Harry era demasiado esto. Lo único que hizo fue suspirar y mirar las estrellas que brillaban intensamente la oscura noche. Mucha gente murió a manos de ese mago oscuro, algunos lo hicieron por proteger y ayudar a Harry y este no estaba dispuesto que más vidas inocentes se arriesguen por él. Cuando miro de nuevo a Ginny, esta seguía con el semblante dolido pero se le borro la furia que tenia hace un momento.

Harry – Balbuceo la chica- Crees que haya alguna remota esperanza que tu y yo...? – se interrumpió.

No Ginny, ninguna – Le contesto – Y Será mejor que no insistas. Porque no te amo.

_Preguntaste: hay esperanza_

_Y te dije: no ninguna_

_Para que probar fortuna_

_Que vas a esperar de mí_

Otra vez ese incomodo silencio, a Harry le molestaba mas el silencio que recibir insultos o pataletas de parte de Ginny.

_No te amo, tú a mi sí._

Quizás...- Dijo por fin la chica con tristeza resignada – Tengas razón en lo que has dicho, tal vez no podré estar convencida del todo pero respetare tu decisión y no te preocupes que sobreviviré. Sé cuando darme cuenta de que insistir contigo sobre esto seria igual que tratar de convencerte que Snape era bueno en el fondo. – Harry sonrió ante ese comentario – Pero como quisiera que fuera diferente, que tu por lo menos sintieras algo mas por mí.

_Fuiste recogiendo alas_

_Como un águila herida_

Ginny. - le repico Harry – La vida es así, yo asumí mi situación y deberé enfrentar lo que me espera tarde o temprano. Y te insisto que no te hagas falsas esperanzas, así será mejor para los dos.

La pelirroja bajo la vista, estaba derrotada y lo sabia, a pesar de que la fiera en su interior rugía por una victima. Por lo menos lo tendrá como hermano, eso le confortaba un poco. En eso la chica le dio un abrazo a Harry, pero esta vez el chico no se sintió incomodo, al contrario, correspondió el abrazo sintiendo que era en verdad su hermana quien lo abrazaba y en ese momento deseo que ella encuentre la persona que la ame como ella se lo merece y la haga feliz.

Corazón, así es la vida 

_Cuando se juega al amor_

_No juguemos, es mejor_

Siento haberte dado problemas y haber pensado mal de ti – Se lamento la chica.

No te preocupes Ginny y eso me pone contento. Será mejor volver a la madriguera, ya deben estar extrañándonos.

En eso Ginny se separa del chico para apuntarse con su varita y susurrando unas palabras su rostro quedo al instante como si nunca hubiera llorado. Harry se sorprendió ante ese nuevo hechizo y comenzaron a caminar de regreso. A poco de andar Ginny se detuvo, y Harry se dio vuelta extrañado.

_Mujer, me estas pidiendo amor_

_Y yo no puedo darte nada_

_Mujer, no sigas por favor..._

Que ocurre Ginny? – Pregunto el chico.

Dime. No es por nada ya que lo tengo asumido pero quiero saber por que no debo insistir contigo. – Harry la miro comprensivo y contesto:

_Porque la llama del amor no enciende pólvora mojada..._

FIN


End file.
